Grandiose
by Pineapple94
Summary: Sasuke n'a jamais connu l'amour. Mais comme l'expression le dit quand on tombe amoureux, on tombe réellement. One shot.


**Hi !**

 **En cet belle journée ensoleillé (que j'ai passé à l'intérieur de chez moi, suuuuuper), je vous poste un one-shot. Cet idée me trotter dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant, le voici enfin écrit noir sur blanc.**

 **Note** **: au début du one-shot, Hinata est toujours amoureuse de Naruto mais à abandonner toute idée de se mettre en relation avec lui quand il a ignoré sa confession.**

 **Enjoy** **!**

 **|. Grandiose**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elle était belle. Quand il avait déposé ses pieds sur le sol chaud et vibrant à cause de la guerre, ses yeux ont été attiré par elle. Et elle aussi semblait le regarder. Une connexion qui n'avait durer qu'un millième de seconde, mais il avait ressenti comme s'il l'avait admiré durant mille années. Il avait tout enregistré. Ses longs cheveux noirs, qui à la lumière du jour présentaient quelque reflet bleu. Il s'était imaginé traverser ses doigts le long de ses cheveux et il était sûre que cela se sentirait comme s'il touchait de la soie. Ses yeux étaient si spéciaux. Quand il les avait vu pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, il avait imaginé une vision d'une nuit en hiver avec une pleine lune. Ses yeux était grand, lumineux et gris comme la lune. Il y a même vu un soupçon de mauve dans ses yeux qui apportait une chaleur réconfortante à ses yeux censés être une arme de destruction. Quand elle avait rejoint le reste du groupe, son geste était élégant et lisse.

Il avait détourné son regard assez rapidement tandis qu'elle continuait à le regarder. Il avait toute son attention. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décide de faire une annonce choc : sa volonté de devenir Hokage.

.

.

.

A la fin de la guerre et après qu'il se soit totalement rétabli, il a décidé de passer une dernière semaine à Konoha avant d'entreprendre son voyage.

Il avait alors décider de l'observer toute la semaine. Cet attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'expliquer. Une fois elle l'avait croisée et elle lui avait lancer une sourire timide. Une bataille intérieure s'était alors lancée. Que devait-il faire ? Sourire ? Lui dire bonjour ? Lancer une conversation ? La complimenter ? L'ignorer ? Il l'a alors ignoré ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Il l'avait alors vu froncer les sourcils, avant de continuer son chemin.

Il avait tout étudié en elle. Sa façon de marcher lentement faisant balancer ses hanches, la rendant sensuellement innocente. Sa manière de mordre sa lèvre quand elle voulait éviter de se moquer de ses camarades. Ou encore quand son nez se froissait légèrement quand elle riait. Ses fossettes la rendaient terriblement mignonne. Ses vêtements larges le rendaient curieux. Et quand une fois elle s'était approche de lui pour discuter avec Naruto, son parfum l'avait envouté. Et il s'était découvert l'envie de goûter ses lèvres pleines et d'un rose irrésistible. Mais ce qu'il avait le plus marquer lors de cette conversation c'était sa façon de bégayer et se rougir face à Naruto. Il l'avait bien observé. Elle n'était comme ça qu'avec lui. Et il comprit assez rapidement qu'elle était amoureuse de Naruto.

Alors c'était ça ? Même quand il décider de vouloir vivre une vie heureuse et tranquille, celle qu'il désirait n'était pas pour lui.

Un soir alors qu'il était à l'appartement de Naruto, il avait entamé une discussion sur Hinata.

« Hinata ? C'est une fille géniale et très gentille. » répondis Naruto avec enthousiasme.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as rejettes ? » demande nonchalamment Sasuke, pour cacher son énorme intérêt.

« Je … Je l'apprécie vraiment, mais je n'arrive pas à la voir de cette manière, elle sera toujours une amie chère à mes yeux. Elle m'a sauvée la vie, elle a été la première à croire en moi et m'a admiré de loin durant tant d'années, mais je suis toujours amoureux de Sakura. Et même si elle n'aime que toi pour le moment, je suis déterminé à lui faire entendre raison ! » dit Naruto résolu. « Elle ne mérite pas un gars comme toi Teme ! »

Et leur conversation se fini en énième bataille qui fut interrompue par la venue soudaine de Sakura. Il n'y avait que le dobe pour ne rien remarquer. Sakura avait énormément changé de comportement vis-à-vis de Naruto dernièrement. Elle le rencontrait plus souvent, des fois elle lui proposait d'aller manger qu'entre eux, une fois il a même aperçu Sakura sourire en regardant attentivement Naruto alors qu'il raconter une des stupides blagues. Et il était sûr que même Sakura ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce changement. Deux imbéciles. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble tient.

Après que Sakura soit partit, Naruto lui posa une question.

« Sasuke, je te retourne ta question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu rejettes Sakura ? »

« Sakura restera une amie chère à mes yeux. Réellement. Mais après ce que je lui ai fait, je ne pense pas que me mettre avec soit une bonne solution. Et puis … »

« Et puis quoi ? »

« Non rien »

« Je sais déjà Teme. » rit Naruto

« Tu sais quoi ? » s'alarme Sasuke.

« Que tu craques pour Hinata ! Tu crois que je n'avais rien vu. Pff tu n'es absolument pas discret, tout le monde le sait ! »

Est-ce que Naruto parlait sérieusement ?

.

.

.

Aujourd'hui était sa dernière journée à Konoha avant de s'en aller pour son long voyage. Naruto et Sakura ont décider de l'emmener manger dans le nouveaux restaurant de Choji.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, un serveur leur indiquèrent une table avec quatre chaises. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent chacun un plat de leur choix. Pendant que Naruto et Sakura se disputaient encore sur un sujet débile, Sasuke se mit à observer les autres occupants du restaurant. Ses yeux furent attirés comme des aimants sur la table au fond du restaurant. Hinata. Avec sa sœur vraisemblablement. Et elle semblait un peu en colère au vu de son expression. Alors même le petit chaton pouvait sortir ses griffes. Tout le fascinait quand il était question d'Hinata. Il n'a jamais réellement compris son intérêt pour elle. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté ensemble. Et ils ne discuteront peut-être jamais ensemble. Cette dernière pensait lui avait pincer le cœur. Il dévia son regard de la princesse Hyuuga et se concentra sur son dernier repas à Konoha avant un long moment.

.

.

.

Ça y est ! Il était prêt à s'en aller. Il mit son manteau noir, son bandeau autour de la tête, son gros sac à dos et rejoignit les portes de Konoha. Kakashi et Sakura l'attendait déjà devant la porte d'entrée.

Après leur avoir dit un dernier aurevoir, il sentit une présence près des cimetières de Konoha. Il pouvait reconnaitre ce chakra entre mille. Il savait qu'il aurait juste dû continuer son chemin mais ses jambes en ont décidé autrement. Alors qu'il suivait la trace de son chakra, il apercevait ses longs cheveux qui bougeait au gré du vent. Sa petite figure était accroupie en face d'une pierre tombale. Sûrement celle de son cousin.

Elle se relève rapidement en remarquant sa présence.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Il détestait quand les filles l'appelaient ainsi, mais venant d'Hinata, cela sonnait comme une petite merveille de la nature. **Il la voulait**.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose avant de m'en aller, Hinata ? »

« Avant de t'en aller ? » demande-t-elle en posant un doigt sur son menton. Oh Kami pouvait-elle être encore plus mignonne que ce qu'elle n'était déjà ?

Sasuke déglutit avant de poursuivre. « Je m'en vais pour un long voyage »

« Oh tu vas voyager, je trouve ça fabuleux » lui sourit-elle

Et cette fois-ci, il lui retourna le sourire.

« Que voulais-tu me demander ? » demanda Hinata.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'attendre ? »

« T'attendre ? »

« Oui. »

Après un long silence Hinata finit par lui demander « Pourquoi ? »

« Je m'en vais pour un long moment et je voudrais … »

« Je voudrais … » continua de dire un Sasuke hésitant.

« Tu voudrais ? » demande Hinata pour l'aider à exprimer sa demande.

« Je voudrais peut-être faire plus connaissance avec t-toi » dit doucement Sasuke. _Est ce que je viens de bégayer ?_

« N'est-ce pas ce que l'ont fait déjà ? » demande Hinata, ne comprenant pas vraiment à quoi est ce que Sasuke faisait allusion.

« Plus que ça. Je voudrais seulement que tu m'attendes. Je t'expliquerai mieux ce que je veux dire par la. Il faut juste que tu m'attendes. Ne fait rien durant mon absence. »

Hinata ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par « l'attendre », mais le voyant lui demander si gentiment, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

« D'accord Sasuke, je t'attendrais »

 **DEUX ANS PLUS TARD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était parti de Konoha, deux ans où elle n'a eu aucune de ses nouvelles. Elle s'était plusieurs dit s'il lui enverrait peut-être une lettre, mais elle n'a jamais rien reçu. Après sa discussion avec Sasuke, elle était allée voir Kurenai afin de mieux comprendre la requête de Sasuke.

Il semblerait qu'il lui demandait de l'attendre d'un point de vue romantique et qu'il envisageait d'entamer une relation avec elle. Au début elle n'était pas d'accord avec Kurenai. Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke Uchiha s'intéresserait à elle ? Et puis un jour Hinata est aller demander à Naruto. Il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux après tout.

« Teme à vraiment dit ça ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le courage de le faire. Sacré Sasuke !" ria Naruto. "N'ai pas peur Hinata, c'est juste qu'il t'aimait bien mais ne savait pas comment te le dire ! Ce teme !»

Si même Naruto pensait cela c'est que c'était **vrai** , _non_ ?

Elle était au cimetière, remplaçant les fleurs de la pierre tombale de Neji. Il lui manquait tellement.

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici »

Elle se retourna et aperçut Sasuke qui avait énormément grandis. Et il avait également laisser pousser ses cheveux. Elle rougit alors. Il était vraiment beau. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne l'avoir jamais remarqué ?

Sasuke sourit quand il vit la petite princesse Hyuuga. Dire qu'il était impatient de la retrouver serait un euphémisme. Ce voyage l'avait rendu meilleur et il se sentait prêt à entamer sa nouvelle vie ici à Konoha. Près d'Hinata. Il n'a jamais cru en l'amour et pourtant il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour elle et il était déterminé à ce qu'elle devienne sienne. Pour toujours.

« Est-ce que tu m'as attendu ? » demanda finalement Sasuke.

Le visage d'Hinata pris une nuance de rouge en plus si c'était possible.

« Je … O-Oui » répondit timidement Hinata.

Sasuke s'approche d'elle et se pencha vers elle. Hinata ouvrit grand ses yeux, gênée par la proximité soudaine de Sasuke. Alors que Sasuke souriait, il s'approcha encore plus d'Hinata. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il y pensait. Il voulait savoir quel goût avait ses lèvres. Alors il combla l'espace entre lui et Hinata et leur lèvre s'unirent. Hinata d'abord choquée par le geste de Sasuke, se détendit et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce moment. Elle ne l'aimait pas encore, mais durant ces deux dernières années, elle a beaucoup pensé à lui. Elle a même demandé à Sakura des anecdotes sur lui, si elle pouvait lui décrire sa personnalité, ses goûts. Et de fil en aiguille, elle commençait à attendre avec impatience son retour. Et quand elle l'a vu, elle a voulu y croire. Elle a voulu croire en leur histoire.

Sasuke était un homme entier. S'il avait décidé de prolonger sa relation avec Hinata c'était parce qu'il envisageait de refonder son clan avec elle. C'était soit tout, soit rien avec lui.

Alors que le baisé prit fin, il colla son front contre le sien. Hinata osa enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et respira son parfum masculin.

« Je … hum … est-ce que tu as faim ? Je pourrais te préparer de l'Onigiri avec de l'Okaka et la tomate. »

Oui c'était définitivement elle la bonne. Et leur histoire sera grandiose.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***kiss, kiss, kiss***


End file.
